The subject matter involved herein is believed to be classified in Class 339.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,977,576 is representative of prior art wherein the conductive buses are facing one another in a channel of the track. Conductive buses of that configuration are subject to accidental contact by way of a metal probe introduced into the channel.
The provision of buses each having an entry slot on opposite faces of the track is known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,437,579; 2,856,592; 2,261,986. In those patents, access to the conductive buses relies on flexibility of one or more components and/or relies on rotation of the entire housing. Neither of those concepts are practical or are not acceptable to approval by Underwriter Laboratories.
The present invention provides for an assembly having increased safety, while at the same time providing a more versatile assembly capable of being inexpensively constructed and having other features and advantages.